


Big Bad Demon Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adam has two dicks, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge, incubus, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dominic Harrison a young musician wanting to make it big in the music scene makes a deal with a incubus demon by the name of Adam.He signs the deal with out fully reading it and is suprised to find out that he will have to be Adam's sex slave for iternnety.Its shocks him at first but he soon comes around to the idea.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Big Bad Demon Daddy

"You rang,"a slurty voice spoke.

"Who the hell are you,"Dom asked in shock.

"Adam Warrington incubus demon from the underworld at your service,"he replied.

" So you wanna be famous huh," Adam asked? 

"Yes more than anything,"Dom replied.

"Well young mortal I can do that and so much more but for a price".

"Ok whats your offer,"Dom questioned.

A tattred peice of paper appeared out of nowere infront of Dom on it was a long list of terms and conditions.

"Read it carefully now,"Adam said.

Dom was very impatient so he skimmed over the list quickly.

"Ok so were do I sign,"he exclaimed.

"Right on the dotted line,"Adam sneered handing him a pen.

Dom quickly signed the agreement.

"Now that thats out of the way why dont we have a little fun before your life of fame and fourtue can begin,"Adam flirted reaching down to take off his tight leather trousers.

"Wait what do you mean this was not apart of the deal,"Dom protested.

"Oh but it was you acted impulsively and did not read everything,"Adam commented.

"You will obey me little pet,'Adam rasped out his voice had some kind of hypontic controll over Dom.

"Yes master I will obey,"Dom wispred.

Adam smirked and proceded to undress himself and the mortal.

Dom was quickly snapped out of his trance when he got a view of Adam's member or should I say members he had two large girthy cocks erect and driping with precum.

"Oh no I cant fit both of those please have mercy on my body,"Dom pleaded.

"Sorry no can do,"Adam remarked.

"Now down on all fours whore," the demon commaned his hypontic hold capatvating Dom once more.

Adam grabed a fist full of Dom's ass and spread his cheeks apart slowly inserting both of his cocks into the puny boy.

"Fook no your massive,"Dom cried out in pain he could feel his hole streaching out.

"Your gonna take both of my cocks like a good little boy,"Adam growled as he thrusted both of his dicks deep inside of Dom hiting his prostate.

"Hmmmmm fook,"Dom moaned as Adam rammed into him causing a bulge to form in his belly.

Dom felt like he was going to be riped in two he could barley handel this amount of pain. 

"Good little whore you take daddy's cocks so well,"Adam huffed as he roughly made love to his new sex slave.

"I am gonna cum inside you now darling,"Adam warned as he pounded into Dom's tight heat for the last time releasing a thick load of cum into his ass.

Adam pulled out and admired Dom's streached out hole his cum pouring out of the mortals large gape.

"Fook that felt realy good,"Dom wimpred as he fell down to the floor in a pool of Adam's cum.

"Glad you liked it baby because that's what you will be getting for the rest of eternity,"Adam snarled slaping Dom on the ass with his large hand.

"Mabey this deal wouldnt be so bad after all,"Dom thought to himself.


End file.
